User blog:Mephistus/Low 2-C base Super Mario Bros. characters
Creating a running list...personally I think its consistent enough. ___________________________________________________________ The heroes (Mario, Peach, Bowser) survive the Void directly in Super Paper Mario. https://youtu.be/p86CN4ksKdw?t=25485 https://imgur.com/2pq4SUa https://imgur.com/GRJhiPt "Right after Mimi warps back to Count Bleck's castle, the Void goes critical and swallows the entire dimension. Sammer Guys, gates,' and heroes are all pulled into the Void.'" So, this is where we can use the Word of God to determine that at least Mario and co. did directly take damage from contact with the Void even if they got sent to Flipside. The Void at its current AP (attack potency) destroyed the "world" that they were in and was currently growing even more powerful via getting sustained from the Chaos Heart's raw attack potency;Super Dimentio was going to use the Chaos Heart's power to sustain the Void till it encompased every and all worlds and would survive said destructive power fueled by said artifact empowering his own physical self's attacks and durability according to Tippi's tattle of him and his own words that he had the power of the Chaos Heart and Luigi; Super Dimentio even after losing his invincibility was still confidently planning on surviving the entire multiverse's destruction to create worlds of his own to rule over as king evident by Super Dimentio still continuing to consciously control the Chaos Heart's power and directly used it's power to continue to fuel the Void to encompass and destroy the dimension he was inside of and all other dimensions even after losing his invincibility; that he didn't consciously decide to stop fueling the Void's power with the Chaos Heart's power once he lost his invincibility and most of all decided to continue to stay inside a dimension threatened by the Void as it was about to assume full power instead of teleporting to Dimension D, the only dimension he was going to control the Void to spare and left Count Bleck inside to kill later, shows he was confident he would still succeed in surviving the Void's peak AP with his current durability even after losing his invincibility; the heroes after obtaining a power boost from the power from the Pure Hearts could harm him and kill him and overcome his durability that would survive the Void's AP at its peak and Super Dimentio is physically comparable enough and scales to the heroes durability derived from the heroes own physical AP output being on the same level also due to being able to harm them physically in return even after losing his invincibility and the heroes being able to endure the brunt of Super Dimentio's magical and physical attacks with the raw power of the Chaos Heart itself behind those attacks which powerscales from the Void's peak AP being sustained by the Chaos Heart at that point and powerscales back to the heroes' physical stats when empowered by the Pure Hearts as well since they can physically harm Super Dimentio's body in return; worlds are sets of dimensions of universes from the example dimension that Mario comes from being just a "world" in their multiverse and this world was one such another "world"; eg comparable to the former. Providing evidence that World means Universe in context here (at least in the case of Paper Mario in the series franchise): Tippi makes a direct size comparison to the world Mario comes from during the game when comparing the dimensional doors, one dimensional door of which that lead to the separate world housing Sammer's Kingdom. Tippi: "That's a Heart Pillar...These can be found all over town. Place a Pure Heart in a Heart Pillar and the door to another world will open..." Dimentio refers to Mario's home dimension in the quote below as being just a "world". Dimentio: "Ahhhhhhh... Do you not tire of collecting those worn-out, tiresome Pure Hearts? I am not violent by nature, you know. I'd prefer to settle this peacefully, in fact. Say, for instance, you wished to go back to your world. I could do that for you..." Toad's official catch card description: "This loyal subject comes from a distant dimension. Many people in that world have strange head spots. " A parallel world in this series is another similar universe/dimension to Mario's home universe according to the Official Prima Guide; a world is a universe according to characters and the guide as well saying the different planes / individual dimensions visited during the game through dimensional doors including the separate dimension / world / plane housing Sammer's Kingdom are parallel to each other and this extends as well to Mario's own dimension / world / plane; also that the separate dimension housing Count Bleck's castle is reached through another equivalent said dimensional door and Bleck's dimension is called an alternate plane and parallel dimension '''to Mario's own plane / dimension; further showing that each and every one of the different individual planes / dimensions / worlds visited through the game through each door are all of similar size to Mario's own universe sized dimension and relative to one another via being parallel planes. https://imgur.com/SnBNvgC Prima Guidebook: "The heroics Peach demonstrates in this mad dash across the parallel planes are impressive, especially when she has a showdown with...well,you'll see." https://imgur.com/vbX6tay Prima Guidebook: "Using his powers over dimensional travel, Bleck whisks Peach, Luigi, Bowser, and all of Bowser's minions to '''an alternate plane, leaving Mario behind." https://imgur.com/TA4NxTG Prima Guidebook: "Elsewhere in the mansion, Luigi wakes from his nightmare of being stuck in some bizarre parallel dimension, only to find out its not nightmare. He really is trapped in some bizarre parallel dimension." https://imgur.com/2pq4SUa Prima Guidebook: "Quickly snap it up so you can escape this empty dimension and start work on somehow reversing the damage in one of the other planes." Color Splash also asserts that parallel worlds like Mario's own universe are interchangable universes. https://imgur.com/VZLsXSH https://imgur.com/Ye5LEy0 The spot the heroes were previously standing on got completely erased along with them being left in a knocked out and damaged state. Noted that the Void destroys the space-time of this entire dimension nigh a couple spots / lines left over in the dimension as the guide points out, but the direct spot they were standing upon when it attacked had no such luck and was not spared. Hence, this fully should scale to them for their base forms since they obviously took damage enough to be knocked out yet, as even the narration further points out, survived this attack potency, which would be low 2-C tier for the cast's durability at worst due to this parallel universe being destroyed; the heroes can comparably harm each other to this point; note that there are two Mario vs Bowser boss fights and a hand to hand Mr. L (Luigi) boss fight during Super Paper Mario and so on; so they would powerscale to this AP level; they were able to kill / defeat clones of themselves made by Shadoo at the end of the game, furthering the evidence for this AP level. https://imgur.com/vbX6tay Prima Guidebook: "He will use the Dark Prognosticus to destroy all space and time by unleashing the Void" Prima Guidebook: "He says that the marriage of Bowser and Peach has unleashed the Chaos Heart, which in turn fuels the Void." Count Bleck: "Dimentio....must have left behind a shadow of his power to continue controlling it." Dimentio: "Even if the count dies, the Chaos Heart won't disappear if I continue to control it!" Dimentio:"The Dark Prognosticus says he's the ideal host for the power of the Chaos Heart. And now I'm going to add my own power to this spicy little concoction." Dimentio refers to the he in question as Luigi, who can utilize the raw power of the Chaos Heart, which supplies Super Dimentio's raw power for his physical body's attacks even after the Pure Heart's took away his invincibility as noted by Tippi, which would make his attacks multiversal tier level even at that point after when he lost his invincibility since the Chaos Heart was still being casually controlled to continue to output the power to destroy all worlds along with Super Dimentio using it to directly outright to power up himself. Dimentio: "Count Bleck! You looked so tattered and pathetic, I nearly forgot about you. I'll squeeze the life out of you later. Just wait over in that dimension, OK? Great." Dimentio: "Now the Chaos Heart is mine! I will use this to destroy all worlds...and create perfect new ones! So, shall we get started? Now I have all I need...to become the king of all worlds!" Tippi: "That's Super Dimentio, a freakish blend of Dimentio, the Chaos Heart, and Luigi...That monstrous body has immense power..." Dimentio: "How could I have lost with the power of Luigi and the Chaos Heart..." Merlon: "And the Chaos Heart will ravage the sky, and so bring forth The Void." Merlon: "It is a hole in the very dimensional fabric of space! Such a strange phenomenon...Is it near or far? None know. It may appear small now, but it will only grow. And in the end, it will swallow all existence... All worlds, all dimensions..." Count Bleck: "BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! The Void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric!" Sipsi: "Rumor has it, this Count Bleck guy ripped the hole in the sky to destroy the world!" Tippi: "The power of The Void is growing. I can feel it. The Chaos Heart is close, now..." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p86CN4ksKdw&feature=youtu.be&t=26020 https://imgur.com/e5yNFEd https://imgur.com/acVNCZI Narration: "The destruction of an entire world was a great and terrible tragedy. But Mario and his allies had survived the cataclysm and found another Pure Heart." ___________________________________________________________ Wario fights and with his durability; tanks and can endure direct magic attacks quite a couple of times from a boss who outright created a parallel universe's space and time with his magical powers; low 2-C tier; the effects of defeating said boss end up with the Dark Jewel's death leaving the universe he made for dead. Wario can harm characters who can harm him and such who are his physical equals like other Mario cast characters in the variety of Mario Party games. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_ZWvRP9G-E https://www.nintendo.co.uk/Games/Nintendo-GameCube/Wario-World-269336.html https://imgur.com/rTEixgG Website: "Enter Wario's wacky world once again as he takes on his first starring role in a 3-D action game - exclusively for Nintendo GameCube. Deep within Wario's castle lies a treasure room filled with the spoils he has plundered during his many adventures on Game Boy and Game Boy Advance. But ensconced among the treasures is a mysterious black jewel... a jewel with a strange, unearthly power... While Wario rests, the jewel begins to morph his treasure trove into a melee of monsters, transforming the basement of Wario's castle into a bizarre parallel universe. Awakening the next morning to a basement empty of treasures and chock-full of unspeakable horrors, Wario dives into the alternate world to win back his beloved booty. With Wario under your control, experience a new type of side-scrolling action as Wario's World pushes back the boundaries of the genre. In this game, you can run, jump, punch and grab just about anything - and even swipe and swing slabs of scenery around at high speed and hurl them around to break open new areas, defeat enemies, and ultimately track down Wario's precious stolen treasures. Wario has also been gifted with some brand new moves for this maniacal adventure - including the power to balance precariously atop mysterious balls and leap from one to the other to reach new, secret places; exploit whirlwinds to float up to sky-high areas; and stomp on trap doors to reach hidden underground realms. Money makes Wario's world go around, but yours will be rocked by some pristine platforming when Wario World arrives - exclusively for Nintendo GameCube." ___________________________________________________________ A machine powered by a single Grand Star was made powerful enough to destroy the universe in Super Mario Galaxy; eg outright destroy Mario's home dimension's space-time. Low 2-C tier feat due to Mario's universe/dimension being a parallel plane to another infinite sized dimension / plane according to Super Paper Mario and that the fabric (space-time) of their universe / dimension had become threatened by the reactor machine that the universe itself was ended up remade. ''' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fabric_of_the_Cosmos https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spacetime https://youtu.be/u-W28ZDcXJc?t=378 https://imgur.com/hYuUIv8 https://imgur.com/4Q7muAL https://imgur.com/OUOxD9I https://youtu.be/ZnvzweZWDMQ?t=678 https://youtu.be/lm964MhGi4s?t=1682 The Super Mario Galaxy 2 Prima official guide pg. 138: https://imgur.com/JFdgemV "Bowser Jr. holds the next Grand Star. The Koopa King’s offspring has a mighty pirate fleet he unleashes to slow you down, but with Yoshi at your side, you’ll survive the ships. '''The massive robot Bowser Jr. is powering with the Grand Star is the toughest challenge yet, so be sure to seek out a Life Mushroom so you meet Megahammer prepared for battle." Mario defeats Megahammer and the Boomsday Machine during Super Mario Galaxy 2; two evil machines which are each empowered by one of said magical artifact while being able to be enduring their direct attacks with his base form and no buff quite a couple of times; sphere energy ball attacks / shocking energy generation and beams n giant Banzai Bills shot at him that explode on contact via their respectively identified machines; Mario can harm characters who can harm him and such who are his physical equals like other Mario cast characters in the variety of Mario Party games. Luigi can be played in place of Mario in the game because reasons I won't spell out but he would be able to scale for the same reasons given too in place of Mario here lol. Also, Gobblegut, a dragon boss and one of the earlier bosses that Mario fights in Super Mario Galaxy 2 is also outright stated to be empowered by a single Grand Star; Mario can survive and endure this dragon's attacks just fine as well. The Super Mario Galaxy 2 Prima official guide pg. 68: https://imgur.com/nuyNWQL "The first Grand Star is held by Bowser Jr. He uses it to power Gobblegut, a massive dragon that coils around the final planet in this galaxy. Gobblegut is the toughest enemy you have battled yet, but the fight is as fun as it is challenging." https://youtu.be/4dT2XH_9T40?t=308 Worth noting that he fights many bosses empowered by a single Grand Star each throughout the previous game, Super Mario Galaxy: King Kaliente and Megaleg are akin to their successors that they each control the power of a Grand Star and use it to empower their attacks to hurt Mario. Megaleg also has an outright statement along with the cited guidebook statements that like other machines that Bowser Jr. created and creatures that use the Grand Star's do control its power to put into attacks according to Bowser Jr. words himself: https://youtu.be/aodwjzDpa4E?t=91 Bowser Jr.: “Go at 'em Megaleg! Stomp 'em with the power of your Grand Star!” Note that Mario can take and endure Bullet Bill attacks from said machine powered by the artifact and do a dead man's volley via backhanding and slapping back projectiles that King Kaliente shoots at him, showing he can overwhelm King Kaliente's Grand Star empowered attacks, and can likewise endure direct projectile attacks. https://youtu.be/rYC17Ii13dA?t=188 https://youtu.be/aodwjzDpa4E?t=160 ___________________________________________________________ The Megabug is a creature that appears in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle. This creature is responsible for directly shown to be corrupting, manipulating, warping, and affecting the space-time continuum of at least the dimension holding Mario's universe; it is destroyed by Mario and his party after a battle. Low 2-C tier would be the tier for this boss due to this feat. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9sZ1kcr1GU&feature=youtu.be&t=2586 https://imgur.com/uJmyyUF https://imgur.com/UxFYeTh Beep-0: "Perhaps by turning the clock's hands backwards we'll force the moon back in the sky? Sounds like the type of nonsensical Rabbidese logic the Mushroom Kingdom is overrun with...And therefore probably worth a shot!" https://youtu.be/J9sZ1kcr1GU?t=2404 Beep-0's mail: "The Moon Gate can't be opened unless there's a full moon (duh). Too bad it's gone already. Lucky for you, I know a way to get it to come back!" https://youtu.be/QcMYEIU3MBI?t=1311 https://imgur.com/aVgcoBk Beep-0: "My sensors detect some residual corruption left behind by the Megabug's influence!" https://youtu.be/TGL-LHKSWTA?t=37 Genius Girl: "The SupaMerge takes item A and item B and combines them to create item C. The article says nothing about dark matter, space-time manipulation, practical applications - NOTHING." The SupaMerge hitting the Time Washing Machine with its powers had created a sentient being that was the source and personification of all abnormality that was consequently caused in Mario's dimension. This physical manifestation of the SupaMerge's evident space-time alteration on his dimension ended up merging with the SupaMerge itself and became even more powerful when he captured and merged with Spawny, a rabbid fused to the SupaMerge. The Megabug at this state was dubbed a "giant energy dragon" by Bowser Jr. https://youtu.be/TGL-LHKSWTA?t=3130 The space-time of the dimension demonstrably had the inherent physics of said dimension affected and stated and scanned as corrupted by Beep-0 because of the Megabug's corruptive influence changing Mario's dimension. https://youtu.be/TGL-LHKSWTA?t=401 "There! In the sky - see that? It began the moment the Rabbids teleported into the Mushroom Kingdom. Hmm... the energy we've seen floating upwards after we defeat an enemy - I wonder..." https://youtu.be/TGL-LHKSWTA?t=1344 Beep-0's mail: "Two steps forward, one step back. To find Spawny you must defeat the Rabbids who plague you at every step, HOWEVER... each victory frees them from the Megabug upon high. Pay close attention when you defeat an enemy and you'll see that the Megabug regains some of the strength it lost when it merged with your foe. Hint: the ghost-like apparitions that rise to the sky after you clobber someone senseless are a clue." Beep-0: "Yes, I see! Defeating the Rabbids frees them from the Megabug's influence, which then makes the Megabug stronger! Oh, that's very clever I-Oh... Oh, dear. That's not good, is it? Our only hope is to find Spawny...and stop him from creating any more abominations that will only add substance to the storm above!" https://youtu.be/TGL-LHKSWTA?t=3205 Beep-0: "That thing in the sky has been gaining power with each corruption we've set free. It's taken form now - AND it has Spawny." That by turning a clock's hand backwards in Mario's corrupted dimension, for example, the moon's orbit through space would move backwards in order to have another full moon occur in reverse events as it had already happened, normally the concepts of time and space for our real life dimension or even in Mario's dimension don't operate that way and said dimensional concepts aren't affected by causality because of such silly events occuring but the concepts of time and space that were shown and stated as corrupted were affected in order to follow how Rabbidese logic works instead because of the power of the Megabug's abnormal influence, as mentioned by Beep-0. The corruptive influence the Megabug had on Mario's dimension involved fundamentally changing their concepts of time and space according to the direct information that WOG gives us along Beep-0's narrative above about his dimension directly shown that it now had wonky logical rules altered to its time and space when corrupted; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3UojUuclKao&feature=youtu.be&t=382 "So the Rabbids have been teleported into the Mushroom Kingdom and''' it made the world completely unstable and chaotic '''so Mario as a true hero wants to save the day but this time with some new friends." https://youtu.be/KHhSEvIp-bo?t=2488 Mario and his party can take attacks from and they beat up on and defeat this boss that had ultimately merged with Bowser and Spawny and assumed an even more powerful form; MegaDragonBowser. ___________________________________________________________ Category:Blog posts